Broken Dreams
by BrogaaanWhitlockk-x
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you have nothing left? When you cannot handle being alone anymore? Running away is her only option. And what will life hold for her, when she comes across a group of beautiful, entrancing strangers? OC. Crap summary, :L
1. Love Will Tear Us Apart,

I think life is a test. You're put on Earth as an experiment; people love you, people hate you. You do the right thing; you make mistakes. People judge each other too much, they point out your weaknesses instead of your strengths, and they point out your flaws rather than your beauty. They're insecure, and acting cruel, making other people feel worse than they do about themselves, makes them feel powerful. Gives them a new type of confidence. People make things harder, and they push you to your limits; they're selfish, and they have to make sure that #1 is taken care of before anyone else. Your job is to pass the test, to get through what life throws at you and come out the other side. Not to let it get you down. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I rolled over in my huge iron bed, pulling the covers up over my head and snuggling down into a little ball. My eyes were sore and puffy from crying, my frame thin and weak. I was falling apart, and I couldn't care less. I heard the stuttering of an engine on the street, and even that scared me. Just an everyday sound, but I almost jumped out of my skin. Quickly, I rolled down the duvet and checked the time on my Betty Boop alarm clock. 5:58Am. I realised swiftly that it was probably just Charlie, the police officer across the road, going to work for his early morning shift, but I felt unsettled and scared. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my iPod from my dresser, and hopped back under the covers. I fumbled around until my eyes adjusted to the dark, then clicked the on button and played the first song. It was '_Love Will Tear Us Apart_' by Joy Division.

_Great, _I thought, _a song about killing yourself. _Feeling sick, upset and hurt, I sang along to the lyrics of Ian Curtis' suicide note, thinking of how his wife and family must have felt when they heard he was dead. I felt for him more though. How depressed he must have been to do that to himself, to his loved ones. He must have thought that there was no other escape. It was only that thought, of my parents, my family, that stopped me doing exactly the same thing.

You see, a while ago now, I had faith. I had a good life, with good people who I trusted and loved. And it all came crashing down on me. I wasn't good enough for those people, for that life, and it had all collapsed around me. Now here I was, curled up in bed at 6am on a Monday, listening to depressing songs on my beloved iPod and crying about suicide. It was getting worse every day. I had nothing left to live for.

After another ten minutes of listening to my saddest songs, (yes, I had a playlist of songs for when I felt really down) I decided it was time to get a shower. I gathered up my things and fled through to the bathroom, making sure not to be seen by any of the family. When I was safely inside and locked in, I peered into the large wall mirror above the sink. I had to look away because my reflection had been so disturbing.

My eyes were huge and swollen, dark bags filling my face under the red swelling. My face was ghostly pale and gaunt, the skin stretching so tightly across that I could see the exact shape of my cheekbones underneath. I had blemishes covering my deathly white skin; big, pink blotches scattered disgustingly. My hair fell lank and lifeless past my shoulders, frizzing and curling from being put in a bobble for days on end. I looked down right awful. Gathering all my strength, I stepped out of my joggers-and-old-hoody pyjamas ensemble and stepped out shyly in front of the full length mirror. I gasped. If I had thought that my face was a mess, it was nothing compared to the state of my body.  
My skin was even paler, and the blotches were brighter and larger. I was so thin that my rib and hip bones stuck out unmistakably, making me look frail enough to break any second. The discolorations covering me looked sick, and I couldn't look any more. It was making me feel physically ill. I figured that not eating or sleeping for weeks on end is maybe not the best thing for good health. Wanting to wash away the memories of what I had seen in the mirror, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I stood there, letting it pour over me, feeling refreshed. After 15 minutes or so, I knew I had to get out and get ready. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around me, then without another backwards glance I stalked into the hall and dashed into my room. Drying myself quickly, I flicked through the few clothes I had left in my wardrobe. Jeans. Skirts. Dresses. T-shirts. I decided to make an impact today for school. I knew what people had being saying about me for weeks now, since I had been going to school with my unwashed hair tied up messily and in the same old joggers for days. No make-up, spending my breaktimes hauled over a toilet being sick or just simply hiding away, crying in the cubicle. I was a mess. I knew today was my time to change. To mask. To make an identity I could hide behind. I picked out one of my coolest dresses, a present from my **ex **best friend Scarlet, the fashion queen of Madswonth. It was so significant, since it was from one of the people I hated most in the world, and given to me on my 16th birthday, the day she had ruined my life. It was bright red, the colour of pure blood, scoop necked, and tight fitting, resting just above my knee. It was simple, yet elegant; the only detail a few fancy black buttons and a thick waist belt. Basically, it was perfect for showing her how I was over what she had done. How someone, even if that someone was me, could be better than Queen 'Bee'. I dug out my best pair of earrings and my most hated, yet nicest, necklace, (a green apple, Scarlet has a red one) and found my much neglected make-up bag. I pulled out whatever products I could, applying them liberally to my ugly face. Then, I blow-dried my hair as straight as it would go, and put in a thick red headband.  
_See, Scarlet? You just met your match, _I thought as I headed out of the door.


	2. Behind Closed Doors,

I walked down the school corridors with buoyancy that had not been there in months. I felt so different, so much more hidden. I was scared to death, of course, of walking down these halls, where just months ago I had been so publicly humiliated. I still was, but not quite so badly. I was still greeted with sniggers, pathetic put-downs and evil stares, but at least there weren't photos of my half-naked body plastered all around the school, headlined with words like '_Slag' _and _'Slut.' _And at least people were over those pathetic jokes; 'Pop 'em out Poppy!' or 'Nice pups Pop!". I still couldn't get my head around what they had done to me. I had trusted them so much, loved them with all my heart, and they had broken me so completely; shattered my confidence and severed my ego. Suddenly, I stopped still with such a jolt I should have flown backwards ten feet, but I was frozen where I was, a flashback clouding all other thoughts I had….

_It was Friday, 6__th__ February. I knew this date so well. It was late at night, and completely black outside. It was my 16__th__ birthday, and my parents were away, so I was having a party. People were dotted all around my house randomly, mostly drinking highly vodka-spiked punch- some not even bothering and just drinking straight from the Grey Goose bottle- or smoking roll ups that smelt suspiciously like joints. Music was blasting so loud through my docking station the floor was vibrating, and everyone was enjoying themselves. I was having the best night of my life. __I was the most popular girl in school, everyone loved me, I had a beautiful house, amazing friends, _the _coolest presents. I had everything I could ever dream of. Feeling extremely content with myself, I walked upstairs, sub-consciously looking for Scarlet or Tom, since I hadn't seen them all night. There were people everywhere; on my staircase, my landing, in my parents room. I shooed them all away, then carried on looking.  
"Scarlet? Tom?" I shouted, opening doors just to find empty rooms, or random-ers making out on the floor. I felt uneasy not having them by my side; I wasn't used to being alone. Tonight was supposed to be _the _night, when Tom and I were going to physically pledge our love to each other. It was going to be mind-blowingly, earth-shatteringly, amazingly romantic, and filled with love, lust and passion. Of course, we had been dating for almost a year now, and already been pretty far, but every time we had come too close Tom had told me to wait, to be patient, to make sure it was special. He said that your first time should be with someone you love, and that what we had was special, so our first time should be too. I knew for a fact that he wasn't a virgin, he was 17 for Christs sake, but I had never admitted to him that I wasn't either. I mean, a bit of sweaty messing around in a shed when you're 14 is hardly the most lady-like attire. However, things with Tom were different. I was completely and utterly in love with him, and knew that he was my forever and always. As for Scarlet, I just had to find her. She always calmed me down, was basically my best friend in the world, and ALWAYS helped in a fashion crisis. I could only imagine what she had picked out for me to wear that night, but I knew it would be something raunchy, sexy and uber expensive. Especially if the party dress she had picked out for me tonight was anything to go by. I could barely walk in my skin-tight, corset Chanel dress as it was, even without the four inch Jimmy Choos. If only I could have found her right then, she would have helped me so much. I looked up to Scar in so many ways. She was just so perfect. Okay, so I was the 'Queen' of the School so to speak, but Scarlet had always been one of the most popular, liked people there and always would be. Afterall, what was not to like? She was fun, bubbly, BEAUTIFUL and amazingly stylish. Her make-up was always minimilistic yet flawless; soft, subtle eyeliner, a tiny stroke of blush and shiny lipgloss, her long, cherry-red hair always perfectly straight and swingy. Her clothes were her pride and joy, and you rarely, if ever, saw her in anything that didn't have a designer label on the inside tag. She wore the most amazing outfits, and never left home without this season's Prada clutch or Loubiton heels. Scarlet Appalonia Berringworth was the best friend anyone could wish for. Sometimes I wondered why I was Queen and she wasn't. I was feeling more anxious than ever about finding the two most important people in my life at that moment, but was desperate for a wee. Weighing the two necessities against each other, I knew which one was more urgent, and ran to my room as fast as was possible in a tighter-than-tight corset and huge high heels. Feeling like I was going to burst I barged through the numbers of couples hanging around upstairs and quickly keyed my pin into the electronic door lock. I wasn't worried about anyone being in my room because there were only two other people who knew this code, since it was the date and month of their birthdays. But when I got inside, I heard loud moans and noises. _Thats odd, _I thought, but shrugged it off, figuring it was probably just some couple in the hallway. Moving quickly towards my en suite bathroom, I was just about to turn the handle when I heard the four little words that made me stop dead in my tracks.  
"I love you, S," came the low, husky voice that I recognized so well.  
"I love you too, baby. Now shut up and kiss me," replied a soft, girly voice that I also knew like my own. Fuelled by too much vodka, morbid curiosity, sort-of anger and the desperate desire to pee, I burst through the heavy white door...  
_

I bet you can guess what happened next, right?

_To find my gorgeous boyfriend and wonderful best friend ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!  
"I can't believe you!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes and spilling down my heavily made-up face.  
"Hey, hey, Pop, baby, don't cry! We can explain...." Tom started, jumping up from underneath Scarlet and rushing over to me. Scarlet was smoothing out her dress and walking over to me too.  
"Poppy, babe, it isn't what it looks like. Wait, that was so gay. Of course it's what it looks like. Tom, why don't we just come clean? I'm fed up of this... of _her, _always getting in the way. We love each other, and thats all that matters. Nothing in the world can change that," Scarlet said, whilst she exchanged a soppy, intense stare-down with Tom.  
All toilet needs forgotten, I was stood in the middle of this love-fest, wondering how I hadn't spotted it before. It was so obvious. All of a sudden, a huge wave of nausea came over me. Okay, so maybe there was _one _toilet need still there._


	3. When You Know You Don't Belong,

**A/N; Hey, everybody. I'm totally sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I hope to put these two chapters on here today (3,and 4). I sprained my arm so I couldn't type for a while, then I had writers block, and then some really weird stuff was going on so I couldn't get online. But I hope you like these chapters. I'll try and update more regularly. And just a shout out to Pepper Rose, who is always reviewing and helping me. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight (boohoo D': ), even though I haven't put in my Cullens yet. They're in the next chapter ;D  
Poppy, Scarlet, Tom, Tammy, The Gallamor sisters, the small blonde girl and the Headmaster are all my own. -**  
BrogannCullen.

* * *

I shuddered convulsively as I snapped back to reality. My mouth was dry and incredibly achey, and I noticed my face was wet with tears. The memory had been so realistic, I had thought I was living it all again. It made me feel so sick, so angry, so _disgusted. _I still just couldn't wrap my head around the pain that they had intentionally inflicted on my broken heart. At that very moment, tinkling, high-pitched laughs filled the corridors, and everyones heads snapped round to smile at the Populars. Except mine of course. From behind the rest of the Year11 lockers came four pairs of long, skinny, tanned legs, clad with designer heels and very SHORT skirts. I first saw Tammie, Scarlets new BMA, tossing her wavy, golden locks over her shoulder and fiddling with the button thread on her angelic top. She was turning to two other girls, both with high, slicked back ponytails and glowing olive skin. They were kitted out in skintight mini-dresses;one in purple, one in pink. The Gallamor sisters. Finally, moving swiftly from the back of the group to the front, came their evil leader. My ex best friend.  
Scarlet looked as beautiful as ever. Her auborn hair was cut shorter, into a choppy, layered 'do. She had on more makeup than usual- but she still managed to make it look classy and sleek. Her heavily lined eyes gleamed, and her red lips parted over her perfect teeth into her breath-taking smile.  
She stuck a hand on her hip, which was decked out in a tight, black, high-waisted skirt, accompanied with a white blouse; fastened at the top with a huge black ribbon.  
It was obvious now that she was our Master. That we should obey only her. She owned these halls, and anyone in them who didn't worship the ground she walked on was going to have the worst life imaginable. She would make sure of it. I couldn't believe I had ever thought that Scarlet had really loved me.

"Hey boys," Scarlet rasped, giving a slight wave to a group of football players. They almost keeled over in delight. It was just then that Scarlet noticed me.  
Her emerald eyes narrowed; her thin brows pulling together in an angry scowl. She swayed her hips as she walked slowly and purposefully towards me.

"Well, well, well. Look who dared to show her pathetic little face. Ooh, nice dress! But I think you're forgetting something. Its _mine_," she said, ripping the buttons from the collar, leaving just the ugly, curling threads behind. "Oopsy daisy. Guess I hurt you again. Better luck next time!" She smiled sweetly, then turned to her followers. "Tam, baby, why don't you and the girls go get me a skinny de-caf sugar-free vanilla latte? Oh, and whatever you three want. My treat. Meet you in five?" Scarlet asked, handing them a £20 note and watching as they stalked away.  
When they had disappeared around the corner, she leaned in close to my face and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Listen, bitch. What happened was so long ago. Get over yourself. Tom wanted someone sexy, someone cool, someone the opposite of you. I mean, you were cute. You reigned for a while, but to be honest you were more my puppet. I was the one pulling your strings. I still do. I'm the Master of Puppets. Just the way it goes. So, if I was you- ugh, which obviously would never happen- I'd just leave it. You look awful. Like you haven't slept in months. And look how thin you are! Don't you know that boys like slim, curvacious girls, not anorexic twigs. You need to eat once in a while. The drugs won't help either, babe. They'll just make it worse."

I stared, in wide-eyed shock.

"The drugs? What drugs?" was all I could manage.

"Silly! The drugs that I'll tell everyone you're taking if you don't piss off out of my space and stop screwing things up for me!" Scarlet beamed like she had just told me the best news in the world. I suppose, in her world, she had.

A chilling, icy venom pumped through my veins; spiking my blood. I was suddenly so angry that I stood up on my tip-toes so I was the same height as Scarlet, and leaned my head in so close to hers that they were almost touching.

"No, actually, Scarlet, you listen to me. I don't give a shit what happens with you and Tom. You can have him. I mean, he was never a real man anyway. All that lying he did about waiting to shag me? Yeah, like that was true. I don't want a dirty little scumbag anyways. He deserves a _slut _like you if I'm honest. And I mean, sure, you were like a puppeteer, weren't you? Of course you always controlled me. Because it's not possible for someone to have their own opinions that aren't influenced by Scarlet chuffing Berringworth. Well, not nowadays. As for the drugs, shove it up your fat arse. I don't give a crap what they say about me anymore. All those _pictures_ taught me to tune it all out. Besides, do you know how many people said I had nice tits in them?" I smirked, adrenaline fueling me.  
Scarlet's jaw dropped open. She quickly tried to compose her features, but it was too late. That little slip up was all I had needed. I had gotten to her, and I was ecstatic.  
"Well, he's never asked for naked photos of me. And he _has _shagged me, thank you very much. Many times. He's so _strong, _you know, but cuddly and warm at the same time. He's the perfect gentleman. It's me who gets to lay next to him at night, me who gets to look into those gorgeous brown eyes and stroke that glossy dark hair. It's me he loves. I'm the one who wins. Everything."

I laughed. A look of confusion crossed Scarlets face.

"Scar, babe, it's fine. I get it. You win! You always did. You and Tom deserve each other. You're the perfect match. But we were always such a great team! I never wanted any of this to happen. I actually have a little something for you. For the good times." I put on my most convincing grin and reached back into my pocket as if to produce the gift I had promised. Suddenly, with all the force I could excert, my fist snapped forward into Scarlet's face. The _crunch_ing noise as it connected with her nose sent a wonderful thrill of satisfaction through my whole body.

"Oh.... My... FreakingJesus! I cannot _believe _you just did that! Haha, you know, I was gonna make this easier for you, but now? Oh, this is gonna be good..." Scarlet turned around to face the front of the lockers. "You.... Yes, you. Blondie, with the rats tails hair, who needs to learn how to use concealer. Yes, yes, you. Oh for Gods sake, just go and get the Headmaster. Now!"

The small blonde girl scurried away, slightly resembling a rabbit in the headlights. Poor thing.

I giggled as Scarlet turned back to face me. Her face was pale; her nose red and dripping blood. However, I could punch her 1000 times and she'd still look stunning. It was rather infuriating.  
Her bright eyes glazed over, and she glared at me.

"You, are so dead. You just couldn't let me have this one thing. You always have to ruin things for me! Well, it's payback time. We really could have made this work; you could have become part of my group, hung around with us, regained some popularity. But now? No way. You're leaving, _for good._"

And something about the tone of her voice sent a shiver down my spine.


End file.
